Adam Taurus
Adam was first seen in the "Black" Trailer and is the first male character to be introduced. He wears a mask over his eyes and his weapons of choice are a rifle and sword which can merge together. He appears to have a connection to Blake, but is abandoned by her at the end of the trailer. He has not made an appearance since. Appearance Adam is a tall man with brown hair dyed with red streaks that spike backwards in a windswept way. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. This mask is whitish-tan with red Japanese style flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. Adam wears a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and has a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on them. His appearance generally consists of black and red, similar to the primary colors used by Ruby Rose. Personality Although little is known about Adam's personality, he seems to be somewhat arrogant and confident in his abilities. Unlike Blake, he has shown little regard for innocent people's lives, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. He also appears to enjoy moments when he's most powerful, as demonstrated before he destroyed the Spider Droid. At that time, he used the droid's energy to make himself stronger, laughing as he did so. Abilities & Powers Adam appears to be adept in swordsmanship, quickly and cleanly slicing through the AK-130 Androids with relative ease. He has expert speed and agility which make him almost blur when he fights. He tends to use "Iaido" which is the Japanese swordsmanship skill for quickly unsheathing for an attack and then sheathing again. He has been shown in the trailer making three slashes at enemies out of standard range, implying he either moved there and back quickly or extended the range on his blade. Just like Blake, Adam also has advanced endurance, showing no signs of fatigue during battle. Trivia *In Hebrew, Adam (אדם) means "Man," and Adom (אדום) means "Red." It is likely that Adam's name is a play on these two words. Adam is also known in Abrahamic religions as the first man created, possibly referencing the fact that he's the first male character to appear. *Adam is the first male character to appear in RWBY, as well as the first character to appear with voice acting in the trailers. *Adam is the first human character revealed that isn't a main protagonist. *Despite a resemblance to Ruby, Monty Oum has stated that the two are not related, and the difference between them being "the scatter and the wilt."Twitter - Monty Oum *Adam's fighting style is remarkably similar to that of Vergil from the Devil May Cry ''series and Setsuka from the ''Soul Calibur series. *In the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, the Beast's/Prince's name is revealed to be Adam. Further similarities between Adam and the Beast are their respective roses. The Beast was transformed by a cursed, wilting rose, wilting being the operating connection, since Adam's emblem slightly resembles the Beast's rose. *It is possible that Adam is somehow related to the Grimm, as he wears a mask that is of similar design to them. *His mask also appears for a split second during opening . *Adam and Ruby have some traits in common, mostly their color scheme and the heavy use of red imagery in their debut trailers. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters